A vehicle display provides information and feedback to the operator regarding operation of the vehicle. For example, in vehicles including an internal combustion engine, a fuel gauge indicates an amount of fuel remaining in a fuel tank. This provides valuable information to an operator to indicate when more fuel should be added to the fuel tank. Other information, such as average fuel economy or instantaneous fuel economy, may also be displayed.
An information display unit for a vehicle that includes a traction battery and an electric machine may display information regarding the state of a traction battery. Information such as battery state of charge and a distance until zero state of charge may be displayed. A display unit for a hybrid-electric vehicle that includes an engine may display information related to the engine along with information related to the traction battery.